


The Gray

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Reunions, Gen, Gray Jedi Kylo Ren, Humor, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kylo Ren was Ben; a Gray Jedi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chickadddddd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickadddddd/gifts).



Poe looked over his shoulder, mentally cursing before turning back around. He reached out, taking Finn gently but firmly by the elbow. “I think we’ve been made,” he whispered.

“What do we do now?” Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.

Poe thought for a moment as they continued to move through the marketplace. A bright light shining off a piece of metal caught his attention and he slowly smiled, nodding his head firmly in understanding. “Follow me.”

“Should we contact the others?”

“We’re going to be okay,” Poe promised, smiling as he led Finn to a smaller more enclosed area of the marketplace where the stalls had been closed up.

“How do you know?”

Poe didn’t answer right away, instead stopping once they were at a dead end and turning around to face their pursuers. Three plains clothes First Order officers drew their weapons, aiming at the pair.

“Desertion and affiliation with the Rebellion! Surrender now or we bring back your bodies for display.”

“That doesn’t sound all that fun,” Poe sniffed. “What do you think, Finn?”

Finn looked at the pilot as if he had gone mad, drawing his blaster. “Poe?”

“What do you think, Ben?”

“Who..?” Finn watched in wide-eyed amazement as a cloaked figure leapt down from above, catching the tree unawares as they attacked, blue and red lightsabers flashing in the air. Before he knew what was happening, their pursuers lay dead, the figure looking down at them. “…oh wow…”

Poe laughed, “it took you long enough to come see me again, Ben.”

“You really need to be more careful on these missions, Poe. They were tracking you since you got in the village.” The figure threw back his hood and Finn blinked as the dark haired and dark eyed man smiled at them. “I can’t always be there to protect you.”

Poe laughed and the two approached, hugging each other before turning back to Finn. “Finn, this is Ben Organa,” Poe happily introduced.

“The General’s son?” Finn asked, shaking Ben’s hand.

“The same,” Ben said with a nod. “Although sometimes I wonder if she would rather have none.”

“Ben, you know that’s not true. She misses you. We all do. You can come back at anytime.”

But Ben shook his head, offering Poe a sad smile. “According to the Jedi I’m a failure and a rogue. Not a Jedi or a Sith; just a Gray trying to do what’s right with the Force. Which according to the Sith makes me useless and to the Jedi dangerous. I can’t do that to her.”

Poe sighed but nodded his head in understanding. “The invitation is always there.”

“I know. It was nice seeing you again, Poe.” He looked up at Finn and smiled again, a little sad. “Poe’s a good man. He’ll always do right by you,” he said.

“He’s really the General’s son?” Finn asked as Ben slipped away.

“We grew up together before his uncle took him for training,” Poe nodded. “Apparently he’s too emotional to be a Jedi though. He’s a Gray.” He looked back at Finn and smiled. “Let’s finish this meeting, eh?”

“Right!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Rey's turn to meet the Gray and be offered something in return.

She sensed the Force user before seeing him. Rey turned, frowning a little to herself. “Whose there?” she asked, her hand straying to the hilt of her weapon, braced for anything.

“There’s no reason to be ready for a fight,” Ben promised, revealing himself to her behind a tree. “I’m not here for such a thing,” he promised.

Rey narrowed her eyes at him, concentrating briefly to read the other. “You…you’re not…”

“No, I’m not.”

“But you can use things from the Dark.”

“I can,” he nodded.

“How?”

Ben smiled a little. “Things aren’t always Light or Dark. Sometimes things are Gray. As long as you remain in the middle, the Dark cannot claim you.”

“You’re Ben Organa. Luke told me about you.”

Ben smiled sadly at that. “Oh?”

“He said that you fled because you were afraid of turning to the Dark side. Something about..?”

“I used lightning and became terrified,” he finished for her with a nod. “At the time I only knew about Sith and Jedi. Sith use lightning and I was terrified that I would become a Sith. I fled to try and find myself.”

Rey looked at him thoughtfully. “Did you?” she asked.

“I’d like to think so.”

“So now I have to ask, what are you doing here?” Rey asked.

Ben approached her, bowing politely before standing back up. “I wanted to offer my help with your training, if you’ll have me. I think you can handle tapping into the Dark without succumbing to it.”

She smiled at that. “I’d like that.”


	3. Chapter 3

“This is going to be an awkward apology,” Poe sighed. He slumped back in his seat, looking over at Ben and offering him a smile. The two had joined up for a little spying mission and after it was finished had decided to spend some time joy flying. Sadly this meant try wasted fuel and were currently stuck with a downed and empty ship.

“You gonna slip away once someone gets here?” he asked.

“You know I’ll have to,” Ben reminded him.

The pilot snorted. “Why do you ‘have to’? No one will chase you away!”

“I don’t want to put my mother at risk.”

“She misses you.”

“…I know.”

Poe looked over at his friend and smiled at him sadly, reaching over to hold his hand. “Whenever you’re ready, okay? Just promise me that at least?”

Ben Organa smiled sadly and nodded his head. “I promise.” He looked up and sighed as he pushed himself onto his feet. “I have to go. I’ll see you another time.”

He was gone before the fuel ship arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

Han Solo didn't have to look up to know he had taken a seat across from him. He focused instead on trying to put the two pieces of the cubed puzzle together, eyebrows knit together. "Dammit..." he muttered to himself.

He sat up straight as the puzzle left his hands, the pieces floating in the air before putting themselves together, forming a small model of a D2 droid. Finally he looked over at his guest, smiling. "Want me to order you a drink?"

"I don't think I can stay long enough to enjoy it," Ben confessed. He reached into his pocket and slid over a data chit to his father, nodding as the elder took it. "I got it all from a good source," he promised, "I think this will help the Rebellion protect themselves; a list of targets the First Order is looking at."

"This'll be useful," Han agreed. He looked into his son's face then, smiling sadly as he reached out, taking his hand in his own. "Your mother misses you."

"I know."

"You need to come see her."

"I'm...scared."

"Scared of what?" Han asked.

Ben shrugged as he said, "I'm scared that she'll get hurt because of me."

"Ben, if your mother wasn't your mother she would have never led the Rebellion against the Empire before the First Order. She's a strong woman. She thrives no matter what's happening. Having a Gray for a son is nothing."

Ben blushed at his father's words, nodding his head slightly as he said, "I'll think about it."

"Good. She misses you."


	5. Chapter 5

There was nothing scarier than the General when she was angry. The woman stood with her arms crossed over her chest, eyes narrowed as she stared at a sheepish looking Finn and Poe. "That was the most IRRESPONSIBLE thing I have EVER seen!" she hissed. She then looked at Poe. "It was your idea wasn't it?"

"Aw why do I get the blame for it?!" Poe cried.

"Poe..."

Finn stepped up and said, "it was both of our idea to sneak into that labor camp. Poe suggested it but the actual plan and execution was my idea."

Leia sighed, shaking her head. "I'm just glad you both made it out of there alive," she said. "You could have died or gotten the prisoners killed." She then paused and smiled at them, "but I'm glad it worked. We've got the former prisoners in medical being taken care of as we speak.

"There is something I don't understand however..." Poe and Finn shared a look and Leia frowned a little when she noticed this. "You know what I'm going to ask?"

"We had help and you want to know from who," Finn said.

"Well?" She sensed him before he approached the door. Her eyes widened, her heart racing in her chest as she turned to look at the door.

Poe and Finn smiled knowingly at each other, stepping back to allow for more room as the door slid open and Ben stepped inside, his head bowed as he looked down at his mother.

"Ben..."

Ben smiled nervously, unsure what to do with his hands. "Mother," he whispered.

Leia threw her arms around him, hugging her son close. "Please don't leave again!" she pleaded.

"I promise. Not anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re pushing yourself too hard. You’ll end up getting killed that way.”

Poe snorted, pointedly running his forearm over his nose to stop it from running again. “I don’t have time to call in sick when we’ve got slavers operating near my home for the First Order,” he countered.

Ben looked at Poe quietly, sighing. “You’ll do no one any good pushing yourself when you’re ill.”

“I’m fine.”

“…as you say,” Ben consented. “Let’s get in there quickly then and end this.”

Poe’s sneezing alerted the guards two minutes later and what was supposed to be an infiltration mission became a fighting one that ended with dead slavers and freed captives but no new information they could take back to the Resistance.

“…okay maybe I should take some time off,” Poe muttered.

“I know,” Ben agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

"You don't have to follow in your father's shadow." Ben quickly stepped back, dodging behind a tree to avoid blaster fire. He waited until it had died down before speaking again, "you can people to respect you like they did him..."

Hux snarled, shaking his head sharply as he spat, "get out of my head, Jedi!"

"Not a Jedi," Ben Organa countered.

"Freak then!" Hux fired again, attempting to shoot the other as he fled from his cover towards a boulder further away. "Standstill and fight me, coward!"

"I didn't come here to kill you."

Hux snorted, "as if I would allow you the chance to do such a thing! Why did you come here then?"

"I wanted to give you a chance..."

"I will personally bring Snoke your head." Hux was caught off guard when Ben suddenly lunged at him and he fired again, managing to strike him in the shoulder before he was thrown off of his feet, losing his weapon in the fall.

Ben panted, clutching his shoulder as he looked down at the glaring redhead. "Your bloodline doesn't have to be a death sentence," he murmured. He turned and fled before Hux to grab his weapon to shoot again, mindful not to leave any spilled blood behind.

Later his mother Leia would fret and worry over him, tending to his wound personally as she demanded to know what he had been up to. "Ben, what if you had died?! Where did you go?"

Ben winced as the wound was cleaned, gritting his teeth before shaking his head. "Mother...I'm okay. I was just trying to give someone a second chance."

She sighed, shaking her head at him. "You're a fool like your father."

He smiled at that. "I love you too, mother."


End file.
